character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tet (Fanon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Tet (テト, Teto) is the supreme being and "The One True God" of the Eternal War verse. Despite his current role, he was previously known as the weakest and the youngest of the Old Deus, having been the creator of Humanity, the race known for being the weakest of them all. As the former God of Play, he has a rather playful, cheerful and fun-filled personality, and his main aspiration was to obtain the Star Cup by some miracle in order to end all war and convert the world into a safer place where games are the objective decider of almost everything. That said, Tet is also rather cunning, as although he wasn't the Old Deus to end the Eternal War by obtaining the Star Cup, he still managed to obtain the ultimate power by defeating Artosh, The God of War, in a simple game of chess he arrogantly agreed to, taking advantage of his overly inflated ego and manipulating him into putting the ancient artefact on the line. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | High 2-A Name: Tet Origin: The Eternal War Gender: Male Age: Immeasurable Classification: Old Deus, The God of Play | The One True God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Creation, Life Manipulation (Created the Ex-Machina, and can casually rip the life out of them at any moment if she so desires), Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3''', '''4 and 5'), Regeneration ('Mid-Godly normally, Low-Godly without the concepts he embodies; Even if his body and soul are completely erased from both existence and non-existence, Tet can still regenerate himself. However, should the concept play be destroyed, he can only regenerate his as long as his soul is intact), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3''', '''4 and 5') and Regeneration Negation ('Mid-Godly; Any of the Old Deus can each permanently kill each other, even with their concepts totally unscathed, provided that they are actually powerful enough to do so), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can completely ignore physical matter and directly interact with intangible and non-corporeal objects, such as souls, as a result of his physiology), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Can create and destroy concepts, which was demonstrated in his World Creation ability, which creates and destroys all the fundamental concepts needed to shape a world), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Time Stop, Resistance to: Magic, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Void Manipulation, Immunity to Transmutation, Non-Corporeal and Acausality (Type 5) (Is an anomalous being who exists beyond the concepts of cause and effect, and is thus unaffected by ideas such as probability, causality and destiny. His true self has no definite physical or material form, being the concept of play itself) | All previous abilities enhanced to the current level, Precognition, Cosmic Awareness, Law Manipulation (The Star Cup gives its user the ability to enforce any absolute law upon creation in its entirety, allowing Tet to create the Ten Oaths by which all races must abide and cannot defy), Reality Warping, Total Event Collapse and Reality Restoration (As the One True God, Tet has the power to decide when the world ends and begins anew, as he can initiate the "Day of Reckoning" whenever he so desires), Existence Erasure, Time Travel, Regeneration (High-Godly; Not even the Day of Reckoning, should it somehow end up erasing him, would keep Tet down for good, i.e. he would be able to regenerate from the erasure of himself along with all of creation), Freedom (Exists on a plane of reality beyond that of the Old Deus, one which none of their concepts or abilities can affect or approach. As a result of this, he is unbound by any of the laws or concepts which take their toll on the beings below him, existing as an aconceptual entity) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Although he is the weakest Old Deus, Tet is still capable of performing World Creation, albeit at its most basic degree. With his power, he is able to create, maintain and destroy up to two Worlds parallel to each other) | High Multiverse level+ (The Star Cup takes its possessor to levels of power unfathomable to any other being in the universe, so much so that merely describing the difference between Tet and the most powerful beings below him as simply "infinite" would be a major understatement. Rather, thanks to the ancient artefact, he transcends the Old Deus to an indefinite degree, residing in a higher dimension where space-time is viewed as nothing more than a flat plane to him) Speed: Inaccessible (Somewhat comparable to the rest of the Old Deus. Exists on-par with time itself) with a [[Nigh-Omnipresence|'Nigh-Omnipresent']] existence (As the conceptual embodiment of play, which exists almost everywhere throughout creation) | Omnipresent (Thanks to the Star Cup, Tet's existence is a constant throughout all of creation, even within his realm that transcends space-time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via powerscaling | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | High Multiversal+ Durability: Low Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless (Regardless of whether or not he possesses the Star Cup, Tet lacks the ability to fatigue on a conceptual level) Range: Standard Melee Range. Low Multiversal via World Creation & Destruction. | High Multiversal Standard Equipment: None | The Star Cup Intelligence: Supergenius (His magic and knowledge transcends that of the races at war, which include hyper-intelligent AI capable of constantly absorbing and processing an immense amount of information and data like the Ex-Machina. Managed to trick and manipulate Quinella into putting the Star Cup on the line in their game) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Old Deus | The One True God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2